


In need of a pack

by Akimfu



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Distrust, Drabble, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, homoerotism of the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: A drabble I wrote while sleep-deprived, like, a week ago.I love bears. I love nerds.Combine the twomatch in heaven.
Relationships: Clark/Fuchs
Kudos: 12





	In need of a pack

"And Clark will take care of Fuchs.", ordered MacReady.

As if it mattered.

Since his canine companions were murdered by that alien creature, his heart felt numb; and although most habitants of the isolated research station believed that, killing the creature would solve things up, for Clark, it would be better if he was just consumed by it too. His pack was his family and they were now gone.

"C'mon, Clark. Let's go to the lab quickly. I need to fetch something.", said Fuchs, patting Clark on the right upper arm. The meek-looking scientist seemed to be the only one trying to solve the problem without any violence. Yet, the adorable-looking redhead didn't seem to be the alien, as he was too human, nor was he naïve, as he was attentive (maybe too curious).

He behaved like a dog. If he had a tail, he would be swinging around eagerly. Perhaps his mind functioned like a dog's, following the pack, always trying to serve his leader. (Clark wasn't sure if he liked the idea of MacReady being the leader. Would he be able to follow him like Fuchs does?). Perhaps the only living being he could trust in the entire Antarctica was Fuchs.

"Okay,", Fuchs awkwardly put his files on his bag. Yeah, he deserved a better pack leader, "Now we have to retur-", before he could finish his sentence, Clark hugged him tightly, making sure Fuchs didn't leave him like his pack did.


End file.
